


The many firsts of the Iero/Ways.

by Frnk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Boredom, Falling In Love, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I have writers block, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 10:23:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13233702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frnk/pseuds/Frnk
Summary: "Falling in love with you wasn't a big surprise, it was more like i walked into a room and knew I was home."





	The many firsts of the Iero/Ways.

_When I first thought I was in love with Frank, is when he was playing guitar at 16. Throwing himself around his moms garage as if his life depended on it. For Frank, it did though. Guitar was his everything._

_The first time I told Frank, we were pressed tight in a Misfits gig on Franks 18th. I moved my hand to his hip as I watched him scream and jump. When he turned to look at me, i kissed him lightly on the side of the mouth. He stared at me as i pulled away, his lips parted and eyes wide. When i forced my way out of the crowd with a blush high on my cheeks, he got to me by the time i made it to the outside door, shoving me roughly against the wall to join our mouths together._

_The first time I told Frank i loved him was 3 months later, when he was nervous and jittery about doing anything sexual. I told him we didnt have to, and that I would love him no matter what. His eyes lit up like i gave him the world, tackling me back against the bed to kiss me._

_The first time I asked Frank to marry me, he laughed and shoved me, saying i had to do it properly and not in my bed eating day old chinese. But then he grinned, lacing our fingers together and kissing my jaw. He told me it would be a pleasure, but as a hopeless romantic he wanted it properly. He said he wasnt turning it down, just prosponing it._

_The first time Frank proposed to me was in central park on a snowy christmas eve. He got down on his knee and laughed as i cried, saying he didnt want to wait for romance, and that he regretted turning me down for months._

_The first, and the last, time i stood at the small alter in the hotel. I was listening to his vows as i cried and saying I do, before he tackled me until we were on the ground; pressing soft kisses all over my face._

_Thr first time we bought our own home, Frank was 29. He was giddy as he handed me the keys to unpack, declaring us offical home owners before abandoning unpacking to christen our new bedroom._


End file.
